Contes et légendes hivernales
by Luthien Psycho
Summary: C'est bientôt Noël et pour attendre ces festivités, le groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur organise un calendrier de l'Avent. Voila plein de petits Os (enfin j'ose espérer 24)
1. Jour 1

**C'est bientôt Noël et pour attendre ces festivités, le groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur organise un calendrier de l'Avent. Je posterai aussi certains jours des originaux mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas.**

**C'est la première fois que sur ce couple-la j'espère que vous aimerez^^ SInon je me suis beaucoup inspirée de _Dear Futur Husband _de Meghan Taylor. **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Jour 1**

* * *

Yuri patinait sur la piste sous le regard fier et dur de Viktor. Le japonais avait trouvé son style et s'améliorait de jour en jour depuis que le russe était au Japon. Il avait enfin trouvé une motivation et se donnait a fond. Il s'entraînait toujours plus durement, il était exigeant comme l'était son coach. Chacun de ses gestes était si gracieux qu'il semblait qu'il jouait avec l'air et il était si précis qu'il ne faisait aucune faute tout en étant sur la musique. Cette musique semblait vibrer partout dans son corps. Il ne dansait plus sur de la musique, il était devenu la musique en hypnotisant son public. Viktor savait maintenant pourquoi il était resté auprès du japonais, il l'avait envoûté.

Sur la dernière note, le temps semblait s'être arrêter. Il eut plusieurs secondes de battements où rien ne se passa puis le public se leva et applaudit. Tout le monde avait été ébloui par la performance de Yuri. Pourtant malgré le public en furie, Viktor et Yuri avaient l'impression d'être seuls, la main tendu de Yuri était tourné vers Viktor. Une flamme s'était allume dans leur regard et enflammé tout ce qui n'était pas l'autre. Personne ne remarqua pourtant cette complicité entre les deux jeunes hommes qui prit soudainement fin quand le public commença à jeter des fleurs. La représentation a envoûte tout le monde même le jury.

Finalement Yuri devient le premier dans cette catégorie ce qui n'impressionna ni le patineur ni le coach. Sa prestation était tout simplement splendide.

* * *

Yuri et Viktor était les seuls sur la glace, personne n'était dans la patinoire même pas les fans ou les autres patineurs. La compétions été terminé mais les deux jeunes hommes profitaient du temps qu'ils leur restaient avant de prendre l'avion.

Ils mirent une musique au hasard et commencèrent a patiner ensemble sur la musique. Cette musique était joyeuse et entraînante. Ils commencèrent un charleston sur la glace. Levant ensemble un pied et retombant sur le rythme et en se tenant la main enchaînèrent un twist particulièrement difficile sur la glace. Ils s'amusaient a glisser leur pieds comme si ils allaient tomber pour se redresser enchaîner sur un salchow, la « marque » de Viktor, sa marque comme les médias le disaient. Après ce saut, ils s'amusèrent un peu sur cette musique. Enchaînant, les pas simples et difficiles, ils s'amusaient a faire un superbe charleston avec des sauts. Ils marquaient la glace avec leurs patins. Les deux patineurs se laissaient aller avec la musique, ils étaient la musique, ils volaient. Ils ne patinaient pas ensemble mais ils survolaient la glace ensemble oubliant l'heure et toute les contraintes. Ils étaient ensembles et c'est tout ce qui importait. Ils envouhaient chacun l'autre, avec leur expression. Ce n'était pas deux simples danseurs qui dansaient mais un duo, un couple. C'était comme si il ne formait qu'un, si synchronisés. Meme s'ils dansaient parfois avec des mouvements différent, ils restaient toujours en harmonie avec l'autre. Toujours en symbiose, ils faisaient un magnique representation de cette danse si particulière. Leurs sauts, leurs bras et leurs jambes étaient animés par l'âme la musique, leurs esprits et leurs coeurs s'entremelaient.

Avant la dernière note, Viktor prit la main de Yuri, et l'entraîna vers lui. Ils étaient presque collés, le russe le serra dans ses bras. Il avait une bonne tête de plus que Yuri, mais cette tête de plus ne l'empêcha pas de ravir les lèvres du jeune homme. Yuri lui rendit son baiser avec fougue et amour.

La musique s'arrêta mais pour les deux jeunes hommes rien ne semblait les faire lâcher le regard de l'autre. C'était comme lors de la compétion, ils se regardaient observant la flamme qui brûlaient au fond de leur yeux. Cette flamme leur était unique et singulière car ce n'était la flamme de la passion du patinage, c'était une flamme qui animait leur pupille quand ils se regardaient. Ce feu les envoûtait et les capturait quand ils avaient le malheur de regarder droit dans les yeux de l'autre.

Viktor était heureux, il avait enfin avoué son amour. Yuri l'avait enchanté sur la glace et la vie sans son élève semblait désormais impossible.

Yuri était aux anges, il n'aurait jamais pensé de se rapprocher de son idole et encore tombé amoureux de ce dernier. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il s'était passé et mieux encore c'était reciproque. Il était dans ses bras et Viktor l'avait embrassé. Il en revenait toujours pas mais avant que la magie de cet instant ne disparaisse, Yuri se mit a avaoir des doutes. N'avait-il pas rêvé ? Ca, il ne le voulait pas. Il ne s'en remettra pas si c'était un de ses reves.

Viktor sentit Yuri frissonnait dans ses bras et soudain le serrait plus fort comme si quelque chose le dérangeait. Le russe remarqua que sa chemise était en train de se mouiller alors il se pencha vers son amour qui était en train de pleurer.

« Yuri ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

\- Et si c'est un rêve ? Et si ce moment avec toi n'est qu'un vulgaire rêve ? »

Surpris, par sa reflexion, Viktor le regarda, les yeux ténébreux remplis de larmes du japonais faisait fondre le coeur du russe. S'il était desormais sur d'une chose, son amour pour son élève était bien réel et il allait lui montrer.

Yuri était plus que surpris après lui avoir révéler sa peur que le moment qu'ils venaient n'était qu'un rêve. Son idole l'avait soulevé et l'avait emmené hors de la piste de glace. Il avait apprécié cet instant ensemble, dans ses bras mais comme toute chose, cet instant eu une fin.

Il avait été déposé un peu brutalement sur le banc et Viktor commencait a defaire les patins du jeune homme puis les siens. Il s'assit a ses cotés et le pris dans ses bras.

« Yuri, ce qui se passe est bien réel. Je t'aime mon petit porc pané ! »

Le japonais pris de court, se blottit contre son amour et se calma. Finalment tout aller pour le mieux, il avait gagné et avoué son amour.


	2. Jour 2

**C'est bientôt Noël et pour attendre ces festivités, le groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur organise un calendrier de l'Avent. Je posterai aussi certains jours des originaux mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Jour 2**

* * *

Parcourir des lieues et des lieues en compagnie d'une affreuse boule d'angoisse sur votre estomac, si grosse qu'elle vous donnait envie de vomir. Cette angoisse venait que vous ne vouliez pas tomber sur une troupe d'orc armés jusqu'aux dents ou des araignées descendantes d'Ungoliant.

Ne pas succomber à cette peur ainsi qu'aux ennemis était le défi quotidien du Prince d'un Royaume qui autrefois s'appelait Vert-Bois mais qui aujourd'hui a tout autre nom : Mirkwood. Cette foret de la peur semblait bien porté son nom, elle terrifiait tout le monde, les inconnus comme ses habitants elfes. Ses habitants souffraient énormément des assauts fréquents des monstres de la Foret et donc pour parer ce fléau, ils avaient instaurer des patrouilles.

Et ce jour-la, Legolas était de patrouille et il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur les prochaines heures. Il savait que faire cette ronde était dangereuse et qu'il serait peut-être pas de retour. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre cela, il ne pouvait pas laisser son père seul. Il soupira et monta sur les remparts du palais et se mis à regarder l'horizon de l'effrayante foret. Il s'assit sur le rebord des remparts pour avoir les pieds dans le vide et ses cheveux blonds qui flottait au vent. Il repensait à tout les batailles qui l'avait marqué. Surtout avec les fils d'Elrond où ils s'étaient mis si souvent en danger. Il se souvenait de sa dernière altercation avec des orcs quand il était avec les jumeaux, leur situation semblait impossible.

_Cette journée commença simplement, les trois amis allait dans la foret. Ils avaient quitté la cité d'Ilmaladris et avaient parcouru un bout de chemin avant de tomber sur un ruisseau. A cet endroit, ils avaient laissé boire les chevaux et les orcs, en avaient les avait attaqué. Elladan, Elrohir et Legolas étaient plus dans une situation délicate. Les orcs les attaquaient de tout les cotés et en plus ils étaient venus en groupe. Ils devaient trouver un moyen de s'échapper et de se réfugier dans la cité d'Elrond sans se faire repérer par les orcs. Cette évasion n'était pas une mince affaire, ils savaient certes tous se battre mais leur infériorité numérique et l'effet de surprise qu'on eu les orcs avec leur embuscade ne faisaient qu'aggraver leur situation. Mais de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix, leurs pères ne supporteraient pas leur pertes et les trois amis ne voulaient pas encore aller dans les cavernes de Mandos. _

_Un orc plus féroce attaqua et blessa Legolas qui s'écroula sous le coup violent juste après l'avoir tué. La, maintenant c'était sur, leur évasion serait comme faire une mission impossible. Pourtant, à ce moment, il arriva une jeune elfe aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit et un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres qui leur portèrent secours. Un arc pour l'elfe et une épée pour le jeune homme, et ils tuèrent les orcs sans pitié. La jeune elfe était Arwen, la sœur des jumeaux et le jeune homme était Erel, le descendant de la lignée des Dunedains et ensemble avec les jumeaux, ils tuèrent tout les orcs, tout en protégeant Legolas qui avait reçu un mauvais coup d'épée. Ils avaient ensuite ramené Legolas a la Cité cachée où il se fit soigner. Aujourd'hui, il en garde toujours une cicatrice de cette mauvaise rencontre. _

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, le prince de la foret noire ne vit pas arriver son père par derrière et sursauta quand il s'en rendit compte. Ce qui fit rire Thranduil, ce n'était pas le genre de Legolas de sursauter à l'approche du premier venu et qui plus est si c'était son père, le fameux venu.

Le rire était bienvenu surtout à l'approche de l'anniversaire de sa mère qui plongeait le père comme le fils dans une profonde mélancolie dont personne n'arrivait à leur en faire sortir. Thranduil pouvait rester enfermé des heures dans sa chambre, travailler comme un forcenet, il s'acharnait tant sur son devoir qu'il en oubliait son fils.

Legolas aussi ressentait la perte de sa mère comme un immense déchirement, il l'avait à peine connu pourtant il arrivait à se souvenir de quelques brides du temps passé avec elle. Il se rappelait de son visage, de son sourire mais surtout de son parfum doux et floral. Un parfum unique et particulier puisqu'elle avait été sa mère. Il se rappelait de son immense chevelure bonde qui flottait dans le vent, s'entremmelait à son contact et se balançait en suivant chacun de ses mouvements aussi doux et gracieux qu'ils soient. Ils étaient souvent tressés sur le dessus afin qu'ils ne la gênaient pas quand elle le prenait dans ses bras. Legolas se rappelait ses yeux bleus ciel dans lesquels il se noyait parfois, tellement le bleu était clair et sans nuage. Jamais, ses yeux étaient tristes ou moroses, ils avaient toujours une petite étoile qui brillait au fond. Cette petite étoile dénonçait toute sa force et sa gentillesse mais également sa douceur et sa grandeur d'âme mais le jeune prince y voyait tout l'amour. Cette petite étoile se faisait plus faible quand il avait fait des bêtises, elle le grondait un peu, par contre jamais longtemps et toujours avec une bienveillance propre à elle-même. Cette lueur aux fonds de ses yeux ne l'avait jamais quitté même morte les souvenirs de cette lueur était plus forte que tout.

Sans que le jeune prince put dire un seul mot, Thranduil le prit dans ses bras. Un peu retissant au départ, Legolas se détendit peu à peu pour apprécier finalement l'étreinte de son père. Bien qu'il ne le montrait jamais, il adorait les marques d'affections de son père. Legolas avec l'impression que son coeur se faisait plus léger quand il en recevait.

Il se rendit compte que son père pleurait quand il sentit sa tunique se mouiller. Il serra d'autant plus Thranduil qui lui murmura

« Tu ressemble tant à ta mère, ma petite feuille »

Legolas leva la tête et devisagea quelques instants son père et se mit à pleurer. Sa mère lui manquait beaucoup, il aurait tant aimé qu'elle soit avec eux. Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle soit aussi aux cotés de son père.

Il ne lui restait plus que son père et son père que lui, ils se soutiennent mutuellement. C'est avec cet amour que Legolas est devenu un elf aguerri. C'est aussi cet amour qui la poussait jusqu'au bout, à se soutenir les pire épreuve et a vivre avec son cher père.


	3. Jour 3

**C'est bientôt Noël et pour attendre ces festivités, le groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur organise un calendrier de l'Avent. Je posterai aussi certains jours des originaux mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas. **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Jour 3**

* * *

Thranduil pleurait de toutes les larmes de son corps. Personne ne pourrait le consoler, sa tristesse, bien cachée, avait resurgi devant cette stèle. Il ne savait pas si un jour,il s'en mettrait. Il avait l'impression que le monde s'était écroulé, que sa vie n'était qu'un champ de ruine dont les fondations avaient été emportées dans une violente bataille. Thranduil aurait voulu crier sa douleur, hurler sa peine mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Ce prince devenu roi trop vite, se tenait pour la première fois devant la tombe d'Oropher, ce grand roi tombé à Dargolad. Le vent séchait les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues imberbes de Thranduil. Ce même vent qui jouait avec les feuilles des arbres, laissant une douce mélodie troubler le silence macabre. Les feuilles tombées sur cette tombe étaient retirées tristement par ce fils qui avait perdu sa famille. Un sentiment amer émanait de ce lieu funeste, le nouveau roi regrettait de ne jamais avoir dévoilé ses sentiments, il aurait tant voulu dire à Oropher qu'il l'aimait profondément, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de partir, de le laisser seul. Non, Oropher n'avait pas le droit d'être mort, de laisser son fils seul sur Arda, il n'avait pas le droit de laisser un fardeau si important sur les épaules fragiles de son unique enfant.

Le défunt roi des elfes sylvains n'aurait jamais du mener cette bataille seul, mais il avait toujours été ainsi, borné et obstiné. Oropher savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais vaincre les forces de Sauron même avec les troupes assez conséquentes des elfes sylvains. Thranduil le savait aussi. Combien d'elfes devaient mourir pour que cette folie cesse ? Combien de familles devaient être détruites pour que leur chef comprenne que cette bataille était perdue d'avance ? Thranduil ne le savait pas, il n'était rmalheuresement qu'un prince-général, il n'avait alors aucune voix dans cette décision. Pire, s'il avait contredit son père, il aurait été pris pour un lâche et Oropher aurait été déçu.

Lors de cette bataille, qui est devenu un carnage où le sang elfique se mêlait au sang d'orc, Thranduil y avait vu mourir tant des siens. Il avait voulu tant de fois sonner le repli de ses troupes mais il n'aurait pu abandonner son père. L'armée se ferait submerger par les orcs si rien n'était fait, personne ne viendrait aider les elfes sylvains à prendre ce lieu stratégique, personne ne les aurait aidé avec cette attaque lancée beaucoup trop tôt.

OooO

Thranduil tomba à genoux, il ne pouvait pas le croire. Son cœur était détruit et il pleurait la mort de son père qui était présent mais souvent dur. Oui, son fils l'aimait plus que tout et sa disparition le laissait seul, le troublait et l'abattait. A quoi servait sa vie s'il était tout seul ? A quoi ça servait de se battre tout seul, avec aucune motivation, aucun espoir d'avenir heureux ?

Thranduil ne pouvait pas pour autant se laissait aller ainsi pourtant c'était tellement tentant, tellement agréable que pour une fois et pour l'éternité, n'être qu'heureux. Ce n'était pas bien, d'être dans cet état, son père ne l'aurait jamais accepté mais il l'avait laissé comme sa mère. Il était si fatigué, si triste qu'il s'endormit, sur la tombe en pleurs sans voir que derrière lui, se trouvait une jeune elfe qui s'inquiétait pour son roi après la mort tragique d'Oropher. Finalement, elle l'avait vu avec son coeur rempli une tristesse si intense et malgré tout elle était cachée lors de l'enterrement du roi mort aux combats qu'elle ne s'était empêchée de suivre Thranduil après que tout le monde soit parti.

Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla au coté du prince Héritier. Elle vit les larmes qu'il avait versés, elle les essuya d'un revers de la main. Elle commença doucement une douce chanson qui paraissait avait le pouvoir de guérir, au moins un temps, les peines.


	4. Jour 4

**C'est bientôt Noël et pour attendre ces festivités, le groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur organise un calendrier de l'Avent. Je posterai aussi certains jours des originaux mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas. **

**Un Grand Merci a Blue Wendigo pour son aide. Et en espérant que ca vous plaise. **

**Bonne Lecture**

**PS: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est à ce cher J.J.R Tolkien que nous les devons.**

* * *

**Jour 4  
**

* * *

Une larme coula sur la joue de Thranduil, il était épuisé et il aurait voulu ne voir personne ce jour-la. Aucun elfe, humain aucune créature ne devait voir le roi des elfes sylvains en pleurs, surtout pas son jeune fils.

Il avait si mal au cœur, il avait perdu sa femme, sa vie, son rayon de soleil. A la fin, à quoi ça servait de se battre toujours plus, pour au final, ne voir que la mort et la désolation ? Il était tombé si bas à force de chercher le bonheur, d'essayer de trouver la paix en lui. La vie ne lui faisait jamais de cadeau et lui en ferait jamais, au contraire, elle cherchait à le détruire à petit feu.

Depuis la mort de son père, sa femme avait toujours été là pour lui. Il avait essayé avec elle, d'être heureux mais finalement, ne l'avait-elle pas laissé seul, comme son père et sa mère auparavant? Il avait beau faire de son mieux pour atteindre le bonheur, il n'y parvenait pas, hanté par les souvenirs de la mort de ses proches.

Non, il ne pourrait pas survivre plus longtemps à sa femme. Il aurait tant voulu qu'elle soit toujours avec lui et son fils, et il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Sa vie n'avait pas pu finir aussi brusquement dans la forêt qu'elle aimait tant. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas le croire, son amour ne pouvait pas partir dans les cavernes de Mandos. Quelques heures auparavant, elle embrassé Legolas et l'avait bercé sous son regard amoureux.

Non, elle n'avait pas pu le laisser et partir sous ses yeux, dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi, alors que sa vie était là dans ses mains, brisée en mille morceaux.

Elle était morte sous ses yeux, il avait vu l'orc l'a blesser en plein cœur, il l'avait vue s'effondrer, la lame encore dans ses chairs.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir la scène défiler encore et encore, sans cesse dans sa tête, sans que rien ne l'arrête. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revoir une dernière fois ses yeux azurs et cette petite étoile qui scintillait au fond de ses pupilles, de voir son amour qui scintillait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revoir le château de carte qu'était sa vie partie en fumée . L'orc et la maudite lame emportait dans une tempête tout ce qui le maintenait en vie. Une tempête si forte sur un vulgaire château de glace qu'elle ne pouvait que tout détruire, tout ravager. Non, il ne pourrait s'en remettre, c'était la mort de trop.

Toutes ces morts, tout ces deuils, il n'en pouvait plus. Il aurait voulu aller a la fenêtre et se laisser aller . Plus personne ne pourrait l'arrêter, la vie était faite ainsi. Sa voix ne serait plus qu'un écho ancien perdu dans la tristesse qui avait formé sa vie. Il était si engourdi de ces batailles, de ces pertes, des pleurs et de la mort. Il n'en pouvait plus alors autant rejoindre ses parents et sa femme. Oui, il était trop fatigué de tout ça.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Oui, il était réellement au bord du gouffre et plus personne ne pouvait l'aider désormais. Plus personne.

Tout à ses pensées négatives et sombres, il ne vit pas un jeune elfe âgé de quelques dizaines d'années a peine, ouvrir la porte en pleurant de toutes les larmes de son petit corps. Ce jeune elfe tenait dans ses petites mains, un livre qu'il peinait à porter.

« Aaada ? Aaada ? Où...est… Nana ? Dit Ada, où elle est Nana ? Il y a des elfes méchants qui disent qu'elle est partie dans les cavernes de Mandos. Mais c'est faux ! N'est-ce pas, Ada ? Elle ne peut pas partir. Elle m'avait promis qu'elle reviendrais me lire le livre des fées. Elle avait promis et elle tient toujours ses promesses ! »

Thranduil leva sa tête les yeux rougis par les pleurs. Il vit Legolas pleurant lui aussi : il avait perdu sa maman. Cependant il avait toujours son papa. Et Thranduil serait un mauvais père s'il le laissait seul alors il se leva le prit dans ses bras.

« Nana est toujours la et ne nous a pas abandonnée. Simplement, elle est cachée au fond du cœur. Et pour l'histoire, c'est moi qui la lirai. D'accord ? »

Legolas retrouva le sourire et son père lui sourit aussi. Il avait enfin trouvé sa raison de vivre. Il serait toujours la pour son fils, quoi qu'il arrive, Thranduil serait toujours la pour son enfant. Décidément ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui qu'il rejoindrait ses parents et sa femme.


	5. Jour 5

**C'est bientôt Noël et pour attendre ces festivités, le groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur organise un calendrier de l'Avent. Je posterai aussi certains jours des originaux mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas. **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Jour 4**

* * *

Legolas était assis sur sa petite table et écrivait. Il voulait offrir un petit mot pour sa maman car le lendemain c'était la fête des mères et qu'il n'avait jamais une de ces fêtes pour lui offrit plein de petits cadeaux. Sur sa jolie feuille de papier bien lisse et après bien essuyer sa plume du surplus d'encre, il se mit à dessiner plusieurs petits dessins tel que des feuilles, des petits cœurs. Dans sa plus belle écriture, il se mit à rediger une lettre.

« Chère _Nana _

Je voudrais que tu saches que je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je te souhaite plein de bonheur pour cette fête. Ma chère maman, j'ai écrit un poème pour toi.

_Nana, c'est le nom de ma maman _

_Nana, c'est le nom de celle qui me sourit _

_Nana, c'est le nom de celle qui me comprend_

_Nana, c'est le nom de l'elfe qui me guérit_

_Tes yeux brillent comme des étoiles _

_Tes cheveux sont si beaux et doux_

_Tu me prends dans tes bras et tu me fais des bisous _

_Tu chantes et les nuages retirent leur voiles_

_Nana, la meilleure dont je puis rêver _

_Reste à mes cotés ! Je t'aime tant. »_

Il était fier de lui et de son joli poème. Il y avait pris du temps et des feuilles de papier comme on pouvait le voir au tas de papier qui avait grossi a vue d'œil au fur et a mesure que le jeune elfe travaillait sur son cadeau.

Il prit alors le collier qu'il avait travaille depuis des mois avec l'aide d'un capitaine très proche du Roi et de la Reine. Legolas avait voulu créer un objet unique pour sa mère. Il avait voulu faire un simple pendentif de bois de chêne en forme de cœur. Au milieu de ce cœur, le jeune soldat y avait gravé le nom de Legolas et Thranduil, ainsi que son nom au dos sous la demande- plus un harcèlement incessant – de Legolas. Le cœur était tenu par une fine lanière elfique qui avait la particularité d'être très résistante.

Quand la mère de Legolas découvrit son cadeau, elle fut très émue et embrassa son fils et le capitaine sur la joue. Elle accrocha son pendentif autour de son cou et serra dans ses doigts, le bois du collier. Elle soupira et regarda son fils, puis la belle elfe s'agenouilla pour prendre son fils dans ses bras et le remercia. C'est à ce moment que choisi Legolas pour lui donner sa lettre.

Sa mère ouvrit avec précaution, le mot et le lut sans dire un mot mais ses yeux s'embuèrent de joie. Elle posa délicatement un baiser sur le front de son fils et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« _Ion nin,_ je t'aime de tout mon coeur et je te promets que je resterai toujours à tes cotés. Toujours mon fils. »

* * *

Des années plus tard, Legolas a fait aussi un cadeau spécialement pour aujourd'hui la fête des mères. Il alla la voir et lui donna sa surprise.

« Dit Nana, tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse, tu n'es plus auprès de moi. Je t'aimais tant Nana. »

* * *

_Nana : _Maman

_Ion nin : mon fils_


	6. Jour 6

**C'est bientôt Noël et pour attendre ces festivités, le groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur organise un calendrier de l'Avent. Je posterai aussi certains jours des originaux et aujourd'hui c'est le cas.  
**

**Il est sur Fiction press, mon pseudo est le même et le titre de la fiction est "Un conte de Noël"**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Jour 6  
**


	7. Jour 7

**C'est bientôt Noël et pour attendre ces festivités, le groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur organise un calendrier de l'Avent. Je posterai aussi certains jours des originaux mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas. **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Jour 7  
**

* * *

Il soufflait fort ce jour-la devant la tombe de la Reine de la foret de Mirkwood et Legolas s'était bien couvert pour ne pas attraper de vilaines maladies, trop présente en cette saison. Même si les elfes étaient considérés comme immortels par les hommes, et même si ils soignaient bien les maladies, ils pouvaient de toute façon mourir.

Oui, les elfes pouvaient mourir, sa mère était bien morte. Elle avait été pour l'elfe qu'une bourrasque de bonheur avant de s'éteindre et de les laisser bien seul.

Non, il ne devait pas attraper une mauvaise maladie. Il ne voulait pas que son père s'inquiète pour lui, de toute façon, c'était trop tard. Il s'était à nouveau disputé avec lui pour une broutille en plus. Il s'en voulait beaucoup, il avait simplement voulu parler de sa mère et Thranduil comme à son habitude se ferma comme une huître. Legolas, frustré, s'était énervé et avait crié qu'il était égoïste puis parti en claquant la porte. Il avait tellement envie de savoir qui elle était, a quoi elle ressemblait. Tous ses amis connaissaient sa mère mais lui non. Pourtant ça devrait être l'inverse, il devrait au moins savoir qu'elle était sa couleur préférée mais non, il ne connaissait rien. Il savait juste où été sa tombe et qu'elle lui manquait.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas qu'un troupe d'orc l'avait suivit et ils n'attendirent pas longtemps pour fondre sur lui. Il pensait être seul sur la tombe de sa mère, ce qui lui avait fait faire de nombreuses fautes baissant ainsi ses chances de s'en sortir sans dommage. Au vue de la troupe, Legolas se demanda s'il avait une chance de s'en sortir finalement.

Le jeune elfe se débattait comme un diable. Les orcs l'avaient emprisonné et ils avaient l'intention de le torturer de toute les façons possibles. Legolas le savait, les orcs allaient l'achever si personne ne venait l'aider mais il ne pouvait mourir en étant en froid avec son père. Au fond, il l'aimait du plus profond de son cœur et il ne pouvait pas laisser son père seul. Il ne pourrait pas survivre a la mort de ses proches. C'est pour ça qu'il ne devait pas se laisser faire. Il ne pouvait pas perdre, et si il se faisait prisonnier, il n'en rechaperait sûrement pas. Les orcs ne laissait jamais une chance de survie à leur victimes. Quoi qu'il se passait, il mourrait s'il ne s'en sortait pas seul.

Il menait la vie aux orcs, il tuait sans pitié et il essayait en vain de créer une faille afin qu'il puisse s'enfuir. Il utilisait les lames d'argent de sa mère, il avait l'impression que sa mère était derrière lui pour le soutenir et le porter, il avait la sensation qu'il ne pourrait pas perdre avec l'appui de cette guerrière hors pair qui veillait sur lui.

Malheureusement, un orc plus rusé que les autres l'attaqua par derrière et l'assomma avec un gros bâton improvisé en massue. Le coup fut si puissant qu'il tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

**La suite demain hihi**


	8. Jour 8

**C'est bientôt Noël et pour attendre ces festivités, le groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur organise un calendrier de l'Avent. Je posterai aussi certains jours des originaux mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Jour 8  
**

* * *

Legolas avait mal à la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'il vit l'effraya, il était prisonnier des orcs, suspendu par les poignets. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, encore moins soulager ses épaules qui commençaient a être douloureuse. Il devait être attaché depuis un moment car il gémit de douleur en cherchant à trouver une position un peu plus confortable.

Il avait du faire un peu de bruit avec ses chaines parce qu 'il entendit un orc ricanait « Alors notre belle au bois dormant se reveille » Suivi d'un bruit sourd comme si plusieurs sangliers foncaient dans sa direction, et ouvrir la porte de la pièce où il était surement une salle de torture à bien y regarder.

Legolas savait pourquoi il était la et surtout ce qu'il allait lui arriver dans un petit moment aux sourires effrayants que lancaient les orc a Legolas. On pouvait y voir leur haine, leur soif de violence et leur monstruosité aux fond de leurs pupilles. Personne ne pouvait ne pas trembler devant ce sombre et macabre spectacle, même Legolas, qui était habitués a leur sauvagerie, n'eut pas s'empecher de trembler face à eux. Il savait qu'il allait passer un mauvais moment mais en voyant tout ce fleuve de sadisme qui les entouraient comme une aura, Legolas comprit que ce moment allait rivaliser avec ses pires cauchemars.

OooO

Cela faisait un moment que les orcs s'amusaient avec leur prisonnier. Les hurlements de douleurs et les insultes s'entendaient dans toute la grotte qui servait de refuge ainsi que de prison et de base en territoire elfique.

Legolas avait perdu la notion de temps, il avait mal et tout ce qui importait c'était qu'il ne revèle sous aucun pretexte les secrets de son peuple et qu'il ne meurt pas. Tenir pour son père était sa seule motivation pour supporter tout la torture que lui faisait subir ces montrueux ravisseurs. Tenir et crier son dégout pour ses abjects créatures, le maintenait éveiller. Ce qui avait le don de raviver le sadisme des orcs qui mettait deux fois plus de coeur à leur ouvrage, ils adoraient punir son arrogance et son audace.

Les orcs l'avait tellement amoché, il devait surement avoir un bras cassé, une épaule luxée et une de ses nombreuses cicatrices qui était en train de guerir s'était réouverte au niveau du ventre. Ces montres s'amusaient encore l'abimer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà quand il s'évanouit pour la première fois. Mais ce n'était pas du goût des ravisseurs qui le rammenèrent à la réalité à leur façon et une fois éveillé, ils recommencèrent à jouer avec ce pauvre elfe.

Legolas était vraiment mal en point et il avait completement perdu pied, il avait mal ainsi qu'une forte envie de dormir. Il commençait doucement à s'endormir mais cette torpeur allait le tuer. Il ne devait pas lâcher, il devait tenir pour son père. Il devait survivre et tenir tête face a ses ravisseurs. Les orcs aimaient beaucoup torturé Legolas, c'était un jouet parfait pour leur envie sadique. Ils se défoulaient sur cet elfe qui avait une constitution comme son père très solide. Legolas n'espérait qu'une chose pourvoir dire a son père qu'il est désolé et qu'il l'aime. Il devait lui dire mais malgré ces paroles, il s'évanouit sous la torture.

* * *

**Hihi^^ Je suis méchante envers ce pauvre Legolas, peut-être que demain ca ira mieux?**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions^^**


	9. Jour 9

**C'est bientôt Noël et pour attendre ces festivités, le groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur organise un calendrier de l'Avent. Je posterai aussi certains jours des originaux mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas. **

**C'est le troisième jour de cette mini fic sur Legolas, j'espère que vous aimerez. **  
**_**** Et désolé pour cette publication si tardive (bon on est toujours le 9 décembre ^^) Luthien****_**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Jour 9  
**

* * *

Legolas ouvra ses yeux doucement, se crispa de sous la douleur et pleura, il était seul sans savoir où il était, sans pouvoir parler à son père. Surtout sans avoir la possibilité de lui dire à quel point, il s'en voulait de s'être brouillé avec lui. Il aurait tout donner pour être à nouveau auprès de lui et lui avouer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, d'être a nouveau un petit elfing et que son père le berce dans ses bras en racontant de belles histoires de magiciens et de princesses qui le faisait rêver petit.

Le jeune elfe ne devait pas mourir, son père était sûrement mort d'inquiétude. Il ne perdrai pas la vie, il allait se battre jusqu'au bout.

Malheureusement, quand il essaya de se bouger, il laissa s'échapper un gémissement de douleur, les orcs l'avait bien mal traité. Il sentait les os cassés de son bras, bougeaient sous leur cage de muscles et de peau, ainsi que du sang sur sa poitrine. Il avait si mal, si fatigué.

Les orcs l'avaient par mal chance entendu et avaient ouvert sa cellule. Ils s'amusèrent en lui assénant de violents coups qui auraient pu le tuer sur le coup si il n'avait pas pris la constitution de son père. La vie coulait dans ses veines et avant qu'il meure, il en faudrait beaucoup mais les orcs étaient de vrais professionnels de la torture et de la mort violente, lente et douloureuse. La bataille pour la vie de l'elfe était difficile et les orcs gagnait de plus en plus de terrain et poussait l'elfe dans ses retranchements.

Legolas se battait avec une force et un courage exceptionnel, peu aurait pu survivre a une détention si draconienne pourtant malgré son état plus que précaire et préoccupant, il se battait toujours. Pour son père qu'il avait laissé, seul, protégé le palais et la foret avec des armées d'orcs et d'araignées toujours aux aguets prêt a tuer tout les elfes qui se mettaient en travers de leur chemin ; pour sa chère foret dont il était tombé amoureux depuis qu'il était un tout jeune elfing ; pour sa chère mère dont la tombe avait été profané par ces orcs. Non, il se battrait jusqu'au bout ! Il détruirait par la même occasion les orcs profanateurs de tombe. Non, il tuerait tout le monde mais pour cela, il lui faudrait guérir et un gros coup de pouce des Valars.

Il supporta tout les coups que donnèrent les orcs, sans se débattre car la force lui manquaient mais ce n'était pas le cas des mots. Il insulta les orcs ce qui fit rire les orcs le frappant deux fois plus fort a chaque insulte puis le laissant seul quand il n'arrivait même plus à les insulter à cause de son état très préoccupant.

Il voyait mal et sa vision se floutait à cause de la douleur, il le savait, les orcs l'avait bien amoché. Il ne survivrait peut-être pas, il allait laissé seul son père mais il ne voulait pas s'y résoudre. Sur ces sombres pensées, Legolas se laissait aller petit à petit. Le sommeil l'emportait , les orcs allaient gagner. Il s'était battu jusqu'au bout. Quand il s'endormit, il rêva de son enfance et d'un moment en particulier. Il se souvient que c'était lors d'une fête quand il était petit et il s'était déguisé en vampire avec de longues dents et il avait fabriqué un éventail de feuilles. Il était si fier de lui qu'il s'était empressé de montrer a son père son déguisement. Ce jour-la, Thranduil l'avait félicité. A ce souvenir, il sourit.

* * *

**Hihi^^ Je suis méchante envers ce pauvre Legolas, peut-être que ca ira mieux après-demain? (Oui, demain, il y aura une surprise^^)**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions^^**


	10. Jour 10

**C'est bientôt Noël et pour attendre ces festivités, le groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur organise un calendrier de l'Avent. Je posterai aussi certains jours des originaux mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas. **

**Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour moi, j'aimerai dire un joyeux anniversaire à tous les petits frères nés le 10 décembre.**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Jour 10**

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'un an que Fairy tail avait gagné la Guerre contre Zeleph et après tout avait été différent. Le maître avait été sérieusement blessé mais grasse aux soins de Polyssica, il avait été remis sur pied- enfin, il se déplaçait en fauteuil roulant- et chaque jour, Mirajane prenait soin de lui au bar de la guilde.

La guilde avait même été rénové par les habitants pour la contribution de Fairy Tail dans la guerre et d'avoir réussi à la gagner. Tout le monde était heureux, la guilde avait repris son activité avec plus d'importance que jamais auparavant.

Mirajane soupirait le lendemain, c'était l'anniversaire d'Elfman. Malheureusement, elle n'avait eu le temps de rien préparer pour faire une fête. Elle avait très envie de lui faire une superbe surprise surtout que l'année passée son anniversaire était tombé pendant la bataille et personne ne lui avait souhaité.

La jeune femme avait voulu fêté son anniversaire en grande pompe pour l'occasion, elle avait voulu invité les autres guildes mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Elle avait son cœur de grande sœur qui se fendillait a ces pensées pourtant elle se repris vite. Elle ferait pour son frère, un jour inoubliable, un jour où toute la guilde se souviendra.

Perdue a ses préparatifs, Mirajane ne vit pas Evergreen s'approchait d'elle. Et la jeune femme a l'âme de démon sursauta quand la fée lui parla de l'anniversaire de son petit frère. Elle avait du faire une grimace parce qu' Ever rit attirant ainsi l'attention de la guilde. En effet, il était rare qu'Ever riait surtout pour se moquer gentiment de Mirajane.

Soudain, Mirajane se fit embarqué par la jolie fée en dehors de la guilde avec Erza, Lucy et Lissana derrière elles. Elles traversèrent tout Magnolia afin de trouver un parc tranquille ou elles pourraient discuter des préparatifs du lendemain.

Avec l'aide des filles, l'anniversaire fut préparé en un tour de main et tout fut bouclé afin que ce soit le plus beau anniversaire de tout les temps. Tous leurs amis avait été prévenu, le gâteau acheté par les bons soins d'Erza qui avait évidemment pris un fraisier, les cadeaux et les décorations pour décoré la guilde.

Tout était prêt, sauf un petit détail, il fallait distraire Elfman, le temps qu'on puisse tout installer. Même si tout le monde s'y mettait, il faudrait au moins plusieurs heures avant que tout soit prêt pour faire la fête. C'était à ce moment que Mirajane proposa à Evergreen de passer un peu de temps avec son frère car les deux s'aimaient a en crever les yeux malheureusement ils ne voulaient pas se l'avouer, la c'est une occasion de les rapprocher.

Le lendemain, tout se passa comme prévu. Elfman ne se douta de rien et sa surprise fut grande quand il vit ses sœurs et ses amis réunis tous à la guilde. Il sourit et serra ses sœurs dans ses bras ainsi qu'Evergreen.

« Mira, tu avais raison jusqu'au bout, j'aime Ever ! Je t'aime plus que tout ! Merci !

\- Joyeux anniversaire, lui souhaita sa sœur, les larmes aux yeux »

Elfman avait eu le plus beau anniversaire de tout les temps. Pour la fin de la fête, une joyeuse bagarre et une Mirajane incendiant les invités stoppa les dégats nets car que serait Fairy Tail sans baston.


	11. Jour 11

**C'est bientôt Noël et pour attendre ces festivités, le groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur organise un calendrier de l'Avent. Je posterai aussi certains jours des originaux mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas. **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Jour 11**

* * *

Thranduil cherchait son fils depuis des semaines. Il avait demande à tous, Elrond, Galadriel si par hasard, son fils ne se serait pas réfugier chez eux. Malheureusement, ses recherches étaient vaines et il mourrait d'inquiétude.

Voilà 3 semaines qu'il était parti, c'était une énigme qu'il devait résoudre au plus vite. Il envoya toute les patrouilles qu'il pouvait chercher son fils. Ils tombèrent bien sur une carcasse de dragon mais pas sa petite feuille. Son inquiétude grandit et son mal-être aussi a chaque heure qui s'écoulait. Chaque soleil qui passait de l'autre coté de l'horizon rendait Thranduil dans une inquiétude monstre. Il ne tenait plus en place, s'il était arrivé malheur à sa petit feuille, il ne s'en mettrait jamais. Il l'aimait tant son fils, il aurait voulu dire a quel point il était désolé.

Il alla sur la tombe de sa femme et s'agenouilla, il était si triste et déprimé. Il ne voulait pas y retourner mais il en avait trop sur le cœur. En voyant les fleurs fanés, il pleura, c'était les fleurs préférés de sa femme pourtant avec un peu de réflexion, personne ne connaissait les fleurs préférés de sa femme a part Legolas. Cette pensée lui brisa le cœur comme cela l'intriguait.

Quand il se releva pour partir, il vit sur le sol, des traces de batailles, de pas d'orcs et de sang. Il eut une mauvaise sensation, celle qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis des semaines, qui grandit et rentra au triple galot.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'un jeune elfe se faisait soigner par un autre elfe que les orcs avait oublie. Legolas était passé très proche de la mort, si proche que l'oublié des orcs eut bien du mal a le maintenir en vie, il était toujours dans un état précaire et l'elfe se demandait toujours comment il avait réussis à être toujours en vie. Il tenait toujours malgré qu'il soit dans un mauvais état. Peu aurait résisté à ces tortures, et encore moins survécu à toute ces blessures pourtant Legolas se battait encore et encore. L'oublié ne voulait pas le laisser, il faisait tout pour le sauver même si il devait révéler son secret. La combativité du jeune prince avait touché le cœur de l'oublié.

Legolas se rappela aussi d'un souvenir moins joyeux. Il était avec son père dans la foret quand son cheval eu un accident et Legolas tomba. Quand il était a terre, il vit un drôle d'Istari, il était habillé en marron et il avançait le dos courbé à la recherche sans doute de champignons. Ce drôle de sorcier baragouiner en une langue inconnue pour le jeune elfe. Quand il se mit sur le cheval de son père et qu'il raconta ce qu'il a vu, son père avait rit. Ce qui avait vexé Legolas. Oui, il avait tellement boudé qu'il avait fait la tête pendant plus d'une semaine.

Legolas savait qu'il n'était pas dans la réalité pourtant l'entre-monde était si agréable et si beau. Il devait s'en sortir malgré que ce monde semblait le paradis.

* * *

**Ne me tuez pas! Demain promis vous aurez la suite! hihi**

**Vous pouvez toujours me laissez un petit commentaire^^ ca m'aide toujours, je les lis même si je trouve pas toujours le temps d'y répondre rapidement ;)**


	12. Jour 12

Thranduil était rentré et avait réunit un conseil de guerre car des traces de batailles si proches du palais et son fils qui disparaît ce n'était vraiment pas une nouvelle réjouissante voire même très inquiétante. Il avait vraiment peur qu'il soit auprès de sa mère dans les cavernes de Mandos. Sa petite feuille ne pouvait le laisser.

Durant ce conseil, une patrouille rentra plus qu'affolés, il avait repéré une grotte où fourmillait des orcs pas très loin du palais souterrain des elfes. Thranduil décida avec l'approbation de ses conseillés de détruire ce nid de monstres sans attendre.

Sur le champs se prépara, un groupe d'éclaireur afin d'évaluer les troupes. Aux yeux de Thranduil, les préparatifs n'allaient pas assez vite, il avait la sensation qu'il y avait la-bas son fils. Cette impression allait le rendre fou, il ne pouvait pas accéléré l'attaque malgré que ses sens lui indiqué que son fils était dans un sale état et dans les griffes de monstres. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose si c'était la vérité – ses sens ne se trompaient jamais-, Thranduil et Legolas avait un lien unique.

En attendant que les éclaireurs reviennent avec les informations nécessaires a l'élaboration d'un plan d'attaque, le Roi de la Foret prépara ses armes afin qu'aucun orc n'échappe a cette attaque. Aucun de ces montres ne devraient survivre, pour avoir sûrement torturé son fils et pour s'être trop approché de son palais. Qui joue avec le feu se brule, comme le dirait le dicton et les elfes allaient être le feu des orcs personne ne pourrait se battre et gagner contre un père cherchant son fils surtout si ce père était le Roi de la foret de la Peur. Il allait montrer aux orcs que les elfes sont loin de tomber, qu'ils auront le temps de tuer les forces de Sauron avant de tomber. L'ère des elfes se terminait peut-être mais il n'était pas encore fini, c'était pour cela qu'ils ne lâcheraient leur terres et leur biens.

Legolas se battait toujours mais l'oublié ne savait estimer combien de temps il survivrait a cet enfermement sans soins plus importants et surtout avec des orcs prêt à le tuer. Il ne pouvait pas savoir si ce qu'il faisait été bien ou s'il ne faisait qu'empirer son cas. Il faudrait un vrai miracle pour le jeune prince puisse survivre encore quelques heures.

L'oublié avait de l'aidé en faisant son maximum, il avait trouver une petit lame elfique et l'avait nettoyé. Cette lame ne pouvait pas être empoisoné car cette arme était fait en argent elfique , étant pur aucun poison pouvait y être déposé. Cette lame avait permis a l'oublié d'enlever l'infection des blessures de Legolas. Et pour cautériser les blessures ensanglantés, il se servit des habits pour servir de pansements que grâce a un petit filet d'eau , le jeune elfe a pu enlever le sang des vêtements du blessé.

L'oublié ne pouvait le laisser tout seul surtout après avoir tenu tête aux orcs. Non,il ne pouvait pas alors chaque heure, il priait les Valars de le sauver.

* * *

**Non, c'est toujours pas fini pour Legolas^^ A demain**


	13. Jour 13

**C'est bientôt Noël et pour attendre ces festivités, le groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur organise un calendrier de l'Avent. Je posterai aussi certains jours des originaux mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas. **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Jour 13**

* * *

Thranduil avait reçu les éclaireurs et les nouvelles n'étaient pas très bonne au contraire, elle étaient plutot critique. Des orcs si proches du palais n'était pas une bonne chose et d'autant plus si ils détenaient son fils a la vue et à la barbe des elfes. Cette grotte n'allait pas longtemps rester leur planque.

Il y avait de la fureur dans les yeux de Thranduil, nul ne pouvait s'en prendre aux elfes indéfiniment, les orcs périraient sous les armes des elfes. Le Roi des elfes sylvains respira et leva la tête vers la cime des arbres, il se dit qu'il allait se battre pour son fils ainsi que son peuple. Cette bataille devait a tout prix être gagné. Ils ne devaient pas perdre pour leur survie à tous.

Les conseillers étaient tous réunis devant une table et un des capitaine, Galion, proposa un plan audacieux. Les elfes avaient peut-être la supériorité numérique mais personne ne savait ce qui pouvait se passer, surtout que les orcs étaient bien terrés dans leur grotte avec peut-être des armes et lieux secrets.

Le plan de Galion était peut-être surprenant limite fou mais Thranduil l'avait apprécié dés le début. Le Roi menait la troupe qui progressivement découvrait des monstruosités donnant la nausée à de nombreux soldats qui malgré les horreurs devaient rester le plus silencieux possible. Chaque orc qui avait le malheur de tomber sur cette troupe de guerriers d'élite était tué sans qu'il ne puisse même pas voir la mort venir et les prendre comme de vulgaires pâquerettes.

Les elfes tombèrent sur des orcs seuls ou de gardes afin que les elfes gardent un effet de surprise et déboussolent les troupes ennemis. Une fois que tout le monde fut en place, l'assaut de la grotte commença et la boucherie aussi. L'effet de surprise avait réussi car les orcs n'avaient pas réussi a former une contre-attaque efficace. Il y avait bien quelques débuts de résistance mais très vite décimaient par l'armée elfique.

Le Roi avait mené une partie des soldats avec lui pour rendre une petite visite dans les prisons de ce nid a ordures. Ils tuèrent tout les orcs sur leur chemin, nul ne fut épargné. Les elfes gagnaient du terrain et chaque cellules étaient vides sauf une. Cette cellule était adjacente à la salle de torture ce qui effraya Thranduil mais sa terreur fut plus importante quand il vit son fils et un autre elfe dans cette cage.

Sans pouvoir dire un mot, il détruisit les portes de leur prison. Il se jeta au pied de son fils et ce qu'il vit le glaça d'effroi. Il ne reconnaissait presque plus, il était si blessé, si faible. Les orcs avaient dut s'acharner sur lui. Cette pensée brisa Thranduil qui se mit à pleurer, son fils ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant alors qu'il avait tenu si longtemps.

Doucement, il prit son fils dans ses bras et le sortit de son cauchemar. Il l'avait emmené loin du combat, le père allait désormais prendre soin de son fils parce qu'il était sa raison de vivre et sa priorité.

* * *

**J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ;)**


	14. Jour 14

**C'est bientôt Noël et pour attendre ces festivités, le groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur organise un calendrier de l'Avent. Je posterai aussi certains jours des originaux mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas. **

**Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu poster c'est deux derniers jours, j'ai eu quelques soucis mais maintenant ca va mieux^^**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Jour 14**

* * *

Legolas savait qu'il allait mourir, il sentait doucement aller dans les cavernes de Mandos. Il ne se sentait pas triste de ne plus revoir son père ni même de ne plus revoir ses amis et sa chère forêt, il était si fatigué. Peut-être qu'enfin, il allait revoir sa mère et rester auprès d'elle.

Il découvrit de sombres grottes comme la où il était avec les orcs, il ne voulait plus y retourner. Il était si las, il avait accepté qu'il ne reverrai plus son père mais il retrouverai sa mère.

Il voyait des elfes au fond de la grotte qui semblait l'accueillir avec bonne humeur, joie et les tendres souvenirs anciens. Le monde semblait heureux, Legolas errait parmi eux tout en regardant si par hasard, il ne retrouvait pas sa chère Maman. Qu'importe se disait-il, désormais il avait toute l'éternité pour la chercher et la trouver.

Il tomba nez à nez avec sa mère et il se jeta dans ses bras. Elle le regarda un peu surprise, elle le regarda encore une fois attentivement. Elle semblait ne pas le croire, elle prit son visage et Legolas y vu des milliers de larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle avait retrouvé son fils mais cela lui importait peu car il pouvait enfin la serrer dans ses bras, il était dorénavant au près d'elle. Sur cette pensée, il pleura, il était si heureux.

Après ce moment d'émotions, la mère de Legolas le fixa attentivement.

« Que tu as grandis, mon fils ! Tu es devenu un bel elfe ! Je suis si fière de toi !

-Maman, si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te revoir ! Tu m'a tellement manqué, je voulais tant te revoir !

\- Moi aussi, mais malheureusement tu as oublié quelqu'un qui tient à toi autant que moi. Si tu savais à quel point, j'ai été triste que tu sois ici auprès de moi dans les Cavernes de Mandos. Tu devrais vivre et ne pas rester ici.

\- Mais Maman ! Si tu savais comme c'est difficile, la vie ! Je ne veux pas y retourner, je veux rester à tes cotés.

\- Legolas, je t'en pris bat-toi ! N'oublie pas que ton père t'attend ! Et je serai toujours la et je veillerai toujours ! Sois certain que quoi que tu fasses, ton père et moi seront fier de toi. Alors, Legolas bats-toi pour ton père, pour moi. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça une dernière fois.


	15. Jour 15

**C'est bientôt Noël et pour attendre ces festivités, le groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur organise un calendrier de l'Avent. Je posterai aussi certains jours des originaux mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas. **

**Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu poster c'est deux derniers jours, j'ai eu quelques soucis mais maintenant ca va mieux^^**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Jour 15**

* * *

L'oublié des orcs était retourné avec les elfes sylvains dans leur palais. Il ne savait plus bien ou aller maintenant qu'il était libre. Ça ne faisait pas des années qu'il était prisonnier mais les ors ont la fâcheuse habitude de terrifier tellement les elfes qu'ils en oublient la notion du temps.

Arrivé au palais, il se rendit directement à la salle de Guérison, la ou devait se trouver le jeune elfe qu'il avait soigné et sûrement son père car il avait entendu le grand elfe l'appelait son fils.

Avant de trouver la salle, il fit plusieurs tours dans ce grand palais. Il passait et repassait devant des pièces. Quelques fois en découvrait d'autres mais ne tombant jamais sur celle qu'il cherchait. Plus d'une fois, il se disait que c'était toujours pareil, on découvre tout ce que l'on peut imaginer pourtant ce n'est jamais ce que l'on cherche à la base en oubliant parfois son but initial. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'oublierai pas ce qu'il cherchait car il était intimement convaincu que ce jeune elfe était très important.

Après en avoir eu marre de tourner en rond, il demanda à un jeune elfe de passage son chemin. Il sourit et l'accompagna sûrement parce que vu son aspect, il devrait peut-être lui aussi se faire soigner. Les orcs ne traitent jamais leurs prisonniers avec respect, l'oublié s'était fait lui aussi à de nombreuses reprises maltraités jusqu'à ce que les orcs se soient lasser de lui taper dessus. Il avait quelques blessures qu'il n'avait pas eu le pouvoir de soigner correctement et qui avait laisser de vilaines infections qu'il ne sentait plus avec le temps.

Le jeune elfe souriait tout en lui posant plein de questions parce qu'il était inconnu, personne de demandait son chemin s'il avait connaissance de la géographie du palais. L'oublié se repensait une fois de plus aux faits qu'il devrait peut-être se refaire une nouvelle vie ici, avec les elfes sylvains. Il soupira et pour commencer une nouvelle vie, il fallait s'expliquer.

« Je m'appelle Gilfinduin, et je me suis fait prisonnier des orcs et j'ai rencontré un jeune elfe que j'ai aidé. Il était gravement blessé et il a été emmené sûrement à la salle de Guérison par son père je suppose.

\- Vous êtes le sauveur du Prince ! Tout le monde parle du fait que le prince avait été enlevé et que personne ne sais s'il survivra.

\- Je ne suis pas sur, qu'il survivra aux monstruosités et aux tortures qu'il a subi. Il a survécu la où personne n'aurait pu. Ce jeune elfe est plein de ressources et pourra nous étonné.

-Voila, la salle ! Vous devriez vous faire soigner !

-Merci »

Et sur ces mots, il entra dans la pièce. La, un soigneur le soigna doucement surtout ses blessures infectées qui était tout sauf belles. L'elfe qui prenait soin de lui, avait même fait une grimace en les voyant. Gilfinduin soupira, il savait que ce n'était pas beau et ça serait même douloureux. Pourtant le guérisseur avait tout fait pour minimaliser la douleur, ce qui fit plaisir à l'oublié des elfes.

Une fois soigné, il demanda à voir le prince, et on l'amena devant Thranduil qui était toujours auprès de son fils. Il était secoué devant ce corps sans vie et ce père en détresse.

* * *

Gilfinduil est un personnage sorti tout droit de mon imagination! ;)


	16. Jour 16

**C'est bientôt Noël et pour attendre ces festivités, le groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur organise un calendrier de l'Avent. Je posterai aussi certains jours des originaux mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas. **

**Je suis désolé de poster si tard en espérant que ça vous plaira!  
**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Jour 16**

* * *

Legolas se réveilla en sursaut, il était dans une chambre et sur son lit se tenait son père qui dormait sans doute après l'avoir veille plusieurs jours. Il avait l'impression que sa rencontre avec sa mère n'était qu'un rêve ainsi que son enlèvement mais son corps douloureux lui rappela que ce n'était pas le cas. Le jeune elfe avait mal, il gémissait aux moindres mouvements.

Un de ses gémissement de douleur réveilla Thranduil qui pleura de joie à la vue de son fils. Il était soulagé, après des jours à voir son fils mourir lentement sans qu'on ne puisse le soigner. Thranduil avait été bouleversé et était resté au chevet de son fils sans pouvoir une seconde quitter des yeux ce dernier. Le roi des elfes ne pouvait croire que son fils se mourait alors qu'il avait réussi à vivre lorsqu'il était emprisonné dans la grotte des orcs.

Le cœur de ce père était maintenant rassuré, Legolas allait vivre et c'était tout ce qui était important a ce moment-la. Thranduil n'avait pas de mot pour dire à quel point, il était heureux. Il avait l'impression de revivre après ces jours où Legolas était sans vie.

Le jeune elfe regarda son père ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux le troubla, il lut la fierté et une joie immense lui faisant scintiller des millions de petites étoiles dans ses yeux. Son père et sa mère avaient la même façon d'exprimer leur joie, on pouvait lire dans leur yeux comme dans un livre leur émotions, enfin quand son père laissait s'exprimer ses sentiments. D'ailleurs, il ne le voyait rarement aussi expressif voire jamais.

A ce moment, il se rappela des phrases et se dit qu'elle avait bien raison car il n'aurait jamais accepté faire pleurer son père à cause de son père surtout qu'il voulait lui demander pardon. Il aurait tant voulu rester au coté de sa mère mais son père ne l'aurait supporter. Il aurait été seul à gouverner son peuple et se battre contre les forces de Sauron.

« _Ada_, essaya d'appeler le jeune elfe qui avait mal a la gorge

\- Tu veux quelques choses ? Tout va bien !, avait dit son père un peu précipitamment

\- Je suis désolé !

\- Tu n'as rien te reprocher, tu es la désormais et tu es vivant. C'est tout ce qui m'importe, c'est mon rôle de te protéger pourtant je n'ai pas réussi à le faire. »

* * *

_Ada: _Papa


	17. Jour 17

**C'est bientôt Noël et pour attendre ces festivités, le groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur organise un calendrier de l'Avent. Je posterai aussi certains jours des originaux mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas. **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Jour 17**

* * *

Legolas s'était réveille depuis quelques heures et c'était déjà effervescence chez les elfes. C'était une victoire de plus pour les elfes, ce qui leur remontaient le moral et les redonnaient du courage pour que ce qui était à leur prince ne se reproduise jamais.

Gilfinduin avait été accueilli par Thranduil, il vivait désormais au palais souterrain. Au chevet de Legolas, ils avaient longuement discuté, notamment sur le sauveur de son fils, puis quand le jeune elfe piqua un peu du nez après tant d'épreuves et de changements, il fut décidé qu'il passerai la nuit dans un lit proche de celui de Legolas. Thranduil voulait veiller sur les deux durant leur sommeil, car il avait une dette envers cet oublié des orcs.

Juste après cette fameuse nuit, Thranduil avait décidé qu'il vivrai au palais puisque les orcs avait tout pris sa maison et que désormais plus personne ne l'attendait. Il avait eu donc de la part du roi un logement et une proposition de poste en tant que dans la garde. Même si avec les blessures qu'il a reçu et aussi le fait qu'elles se soient infectées, ne permettait pas qu'il puisse intégrer la garde avant qu'il reprennes un entraînement important. Malheureusement pour le jeune elfe, ses blessures était trop instable et lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie c'est pour cela, qu'il ne pouvait pas reprendre des exercices physiques trop intenses. Il devait donc se reposer le plus possible.

Mais se reposer au milieu des elfes qui passaient beaucoup de temps à faire la fête, c'était assez difficile. Alors pour échapper a toutes ces excitations, Gilfinduin passait beaucoup de temps avec Legolas qui lui aussi été en convalescence. Il passait si souvent, qu'il avait l'impression qu'il avait passé toute sa vie auprès des elfes sylvains. Legolas lui avait décrit toute sa vie auprès des elfes mais ils évitaient inconsciemment les orcs de leur existence. Ils avaient tout deux vécu un long emprisonnement qui les avaient marqués mais ils souhaitaient désormais d'aller de l'avant et tout faire pour arrêter la guerre et détruire les forces de Sauron. Ils en avaient plus qu'assez de voir des noms s'ajoutaient sur la liste des morts dans la salle des Souvenirs, d'entendre des familles déchirées qui pleuraient des disparus.

Lorsque Gilfinduin faisait un tour sur le terrain d'entraînement, il vit des jeunes elfes qui s'entraînaient durement et cela lui brisa le cœur car il les trouvait bien trop jeunes pour commencer à s'entraîner pour se battre et défendre leur maison. Ils avaient tous un but, un objectif qui les poussait à faire la guerre ils voulaient se venger leurs pères, leurs mères, les frères et sœurs ou autre, ils y avaient tous une personne qu'ils voulaient protéger. C'était la preuve de leur maturité seulement ils avaient l'âge de insouciance, pas celui d'avoir peur de savoir s'ils allaient mourir bientôt ou pas.

En les voyant, Gilfinduin avait décidé que dès qu'il serait remis sur pied, il se battrait pour protéger ces jeunes elfes. Il avait fait part de sa réflexion à Legolas dont les yeux cessèrent de scintillaient, il le savait mais malheureusement cela arrivait trop souvent ce genre de choses en ce moment.

Ensemble, ils conclurent qu'une fois que ce sera possible, ils protégeraient ces elfes. Ils devraient se battre de toute façon autant que ce soit pour quelqu'un.


	18. Jour 18

**C'est bientôt Noël et pour attendre ces festivités, le groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur organise un calendrier de l'Avent. Je posterai aussi certains jours des originaux mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas. **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Jour 18**

* * *

Legolas et Gilfinduin avaient longuement parlé de l'avenir ainsi que de la guerre contre l'Ombre qui avait envahi la foret depuis désormais trop longtemps. Ils étaient furieux car ils avaient l'impression de n'être que des poids qui n'avaient aucune utilité pourtant il travaillaient beaucoup chacun à leur manière. Legolas étudiait les cartes et montait des plans d'attaque pour contrer les invasions d'orcs, le temps qu'il puisse récupérer physiquement, il avait du mal à rester en place surtout en ce temps de guerre où tout soldats étaient importants. Gilfinduin aidaient les plus jeunes dans leur apprentissage des lettres et des sciences et parfois il aidait les familles elfiques quand elles avaient besoin d'aide, il voulait aider le plus possible.

Aucun des deux oublier leur objectifs premier qui était de protéger la vie et par dessus tout c'était celles des jeunes elfes. Peu importe les contre-parties, ils allaient défendre ce qui leur etait cher. Ils voulaient reprendre leur entraînements au plus vite comme ca, ils défendront ces jeunes elfes qui avaient encore l'immortalité devant eux. Ils étaient tous trop jeunes et insouciants pour devoir connaître les horreurs de la guerre et des morts sur le champs de bataille.

Enfin, quand ils revirent les patrouilles revenants, ils prièrent Eru d'exaucer leur souhait, ne plus voir de jeunes elfes partirent et tombaient face à ces monstres impitoyables qui étaient sans pitié et surentraînes. Les familles pleuraient encore les disparus et leurs noms allaient rejoindre ceux des autres dans la Salle du souvenirs.

Legolas baissa ses épaules comme si un poids énorme s'était abattu sur ses épaules. Silencieusement, il pleurait, lui aussi, les morts qui avaient rejoints leur reine dans les cavernes de Mandos. Il avait aussi mal que les familles car il savait ce qu'était la douleur de la perte d'un proche. Un gros vide s'ouvrait et rien ne pouvait apaiser le feu de cette blessure du cœur même le temps ne pouvait pas atténuer la douleur, juste effacer l'amertume et encore. Thranduil était devenu plus aigri avec la mort de son épouse le temps avaient rendu ce roi avare en marques d'affections plus renfermé qu'il ne l'était avant. Legolas le savait, la mort de sa mère avait marqué une nouvelle ère pour cette famille, une ère de conflit et de guerre surtout d'isolement.

Ces pensées le firent soupirer de tristesse, si seulement on pouvait donner un coup de main aux elfes, si seulement Eru pouvait répandre le bonheur et la paix sur ce royaume elfique qui n'a qu'un souhait, la paix.


	19. Jour 19

**C'est bientôt Noël et pour attendre ces festivités, le groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur organise un calendrier de l'Avent. Je posterai aussi certains jours des originaux mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas. **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Jour 19**

* * *

Legolas et Gilfinduin avaient récupéré de leur mésaventure et s'entraînaient sans relâche depuis qu'ils avaient eu le droit de reprendre les entraînements. Ils voulaient reprendre les patrouilles le plus vite possible, ils se sentiraient mieux et surtout plus utiles aux elfes sylvains.

Le prince de Mirkwood était un guerrier et ne pas faire la guerre en sachant qu'elle les attendait avec la mort, à l'extérieur des portes qui protégeaient le palais des invasions d'orcs et des descendantes d'Ugoliant. Ces pensées le rendaient fou de rage, il voulait se battre et tuer le danger qui les menaçait de mort. Il avait une fureur qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il avait été enlevé par les orcs.

Thranduil observait depuis le ddébut l'entrainement des deux elfes. Il était surpris de la méthode de Legolas, il y avait sûrement quelque chose qui clochait. Son fils ne se battait pas de cette manière sauf quand il s'entraînait. Le roi savait qu'il devait se rapprocher de son fils surtout quand il repensait au début des mésaventures. Les orcs avaient commis l'irréparable, un sacrilège. Ils avaient osé enlevé son fils et souillé la tombe da femme, cette pensée était vite devenue un véritable cauchemars et un supplice. Il imaginait bien que cette pensée ne pouvait qu'énerver le pauvre Legolas et pire le faire culpabiliser de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver la tombe de sa mère.

Thranduil avait lui aussi du mal ne pas s'en vouloir, son fils avaient failli mourir dans ses bras pourtant il s'était battu et pouvait reprendre l'entraînement. Son cœur de père le mettait en garde des dangers que son fils aurait à croiser s' il continue. Le monde qui l'entourait était très hostile aux elfes et voulait à tout prix les tuer. Souvent de la pire facon qu'il soit, les orcs avaient cette fâcheuse manie de tout détruire et ne laissait plus que des champs de ruines et de désolations.

Les familles avaient ensuite à pleurer leur mort et leur tristesse. Pour Thranduil ,Legolas était toute sa famille, son cœur, sa joie mais surtout sa raison de vivre. Ce jeune elfe était sa petite feuille et son petit rayon de joie et de paix ainsi que d'amour.


	20. Jour 20

**C'est bientôt Noël et pour attendre ces festivités, le groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur organise un calendrier de l'Avent. Je posterai aussi certains jours des originaux mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas. **

**Désolé pour le retard, le temps me manque x)**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Jour 20**

* * *

Legolas avait repris pratiquement tout ses capacités grâce à l'entraînement. Il entraînait même par fois des jeunes elfes aux combats car son père ne l'avait toujours pas autorisé à reprendre des patrouilles ce qui l'énervait beaucoup. Il voulait rendre la monnaie de la pièce à ces maudits orcs car même si ses ravisseurs étaient tous morts depuis un moment déjà, il voulait se venger et arrêter pour tous les elfes futurs. Il en avait assez de toujours devoir combattre seul les prémices d'un monde qui serait bientôt sous le commandement de Sauron.

Le prince regarda le plafond de sa chambre en espérant qu'il puisse trouver le sommeil mais il savait qu'après ces pensées il était passablement agacé et même triste. À quoi bon, s'être battu pour vivre alors qu'il aurait pu retrouver sa mère. Il finirait par la retrouver de toute manière si cette guerre ne faisait que débuter. Il trouvait que c'était même pire de s'être battu alors qu'il y n'avait presque plus d'espoir et de joie chez son peuple. Chaque jour, la Salle du souvenir s'agrandissait un peu plus. Chaque jour, des familles pleuraient un des leurs qui étaient morts en essayant de contenir les Orcs. Chaque jour, des patrouilles se tombaient dans une des nombreuses embuscades faites par les orcs ou les descendantes d'Ugoliant, malheureusement la fin était souvent tragique et les survivants, si il y en avait, rentraient plus morts que vivants. La guerre leur prenait tout même leur envie de continuer de se battre pour leur famille et leur amis car ils étaient voués à disparaître.

Une larme coula sur les joues de Legolas, ces pensées n'étaient pas joyeuses mais reflétaient une vrai fatigue et un engourdissement. Il était si épuisé de voir toujours les mêmes horreurs sans que personne ne viennent les aider. Sans qu'un royaume ne les croient, toujours les mêmes rengaines, toujours le même déni, ils se battaient et mourraient dans le silence. Pourquoi toujours se battre seul, pourquoi jamais personne ne venaient les remercier de protéger le monde de la forteresse de Dol Gudur ? Pourquoi les elfes sylvains étaient toujours comme sauvages et fêtards alors que le monde semblait en paix grâce à eux ?

Legolas se leva de son lit, sa colère et son énervement avait pris le dessus. Dans le regard du jeune prince brûlait le feu de la haine et de l'épuisement, ce même feu qui brûlait dans tous les yeux des elfes sylvains et surtout de leur Roi. Ils en avaient assez de contenir, de se faire tuer, d'être réduit au silence parce qu'ils avaient l'image de fêtard.

Un jour, il avait assisté au conseil des elfes et rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il avait entendu. Il ne s'en était jamais remis. Ils avaient insultés son peuple, son roi et son père par la même phrase. Il avait cru que son père allait riposté mais le Roi de la foret de Mirkwood n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Pourtant il était connu pour ces colères mémorables mais la il n'avait même pas souligné ces remarques. Legolas, par contre avait riposté et avait failli leur montrer les trop nombreuses cicatrices qu'il avait eut malgré son jeune age tellement leur mots l'avait fait réagir. Si son père ne réagissait même plus c'était qu'il avait perdu toute confiance en ces elfes.

Sentant ses émotions prendre le dessus, Legolas partit pour aller se défouler à la salle d'entraînement.


	21. Jour 21

**C'est bientôt Noël et pour attendre ces festivités, le groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur organise un calendrier de l'Avent. Je posterai aussi certains jours des originaux mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas. **

**Désolé pour le retard, le temps me manque x)**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Jour 21**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, le roi des elfes avait enfin envoyé son fils et l'oublié des orcs faire leur premières patrouilles depuis leur captivités. Les deux jeunes elfes avait attendus cela avec impatience depuis un long moment comme on pouvait le voir à leur élaboration d'un plan si malheureusement des ennemis venaient à surgir de nul part. Leur entrain était tel qu'ils se motivaient entre eux et leurs autres compagnons par la même occasion.

Thranduil observait leur gestuels, cela lui brisait un peu le cœur de voir son fils et ce rescapé qu'il tenait en grande estime, il avait sauvé son fils et avait réussi à gagner l'estime de tout les elfes sylvains, partir pouvant peut-être se faire tuer. Il ne voulait pas les envoyer en mission mais il le fallait tout les elfes étaient importants dans cette guerre. Pourtant, son cœur de père ne pouvait pas voir sa petite feuille partir même s'il avait vu la rage avec laquelle Legolas se battait contre le mannequin quelques soirs plutôt.

Thranduil ferma les yeux et se remémora la scène. Il avait voulu aller voir son fils une dernière fois avant d'aller en patrouille seulement il ne l'avait vu ni dans sa chambre ni dans la bibliothèque. Il avait chercher un peu partout avant de le trouver dans la salle d'entraînement. Il y avait vu un elfe qui détruisait tout les mannequins avec une simplicité déconcertante, on aurait cru voir une machine de guerre. Ses gestes étaient si précis et si nets que même Thranduil avait été effrayer, il était prêt à défendre le palais tout en restant sans doute l'un des meilleurs guerriers du royaume si ce n'est pas d'ores et déjà le meilleur.

Il se souvient même d'avoir été surpris par derrière le jeune Gilfinduin qui avait soupiré. Lui aussi, avait regagné la salle d'entraînement. Il venait une troupe rentré plus morte que vive, entendu les cris et les pleurs des familles ce qui avait brisé son cœur. Une colère s'était emparée de lui, il voulait venger ce qui était mort ce soir- là et les prochains à venir car ce n'était pas la première à revenir avec des noms pour la Salle du Souvenir mais malheureusement ce ne seraient pas la dernière non plus.

Le jeune elfe avait tout raconté à Thranduil, sa peur mais son envie de se battre pour le peuple qui l'a sauvé et qui était devenu son peuple d'adoption, sa famille, sa nation il voulait devenir plus fort pour protéger les plus jeunes et protéger ce peuple et c' était pareil pour Legolas. Il avait soupiré en voyant Legolas que c'était sans doute ses sentiments pour son père qui l'avait permis de tenir aussi longtemps chez les orcs et que désormais, sa priorité, c'était son peuple qui ne devait plus voir un seul de ses membres mourir. C'était sur ces mots que Gilfinduin laissa le père à ses pensées pour aller lire un peu. S'exprimer sa colère et sa peur à son roi avait permis de calmer le feu de son énervement en plus quand Legolas était dans cet état, il était dangereux de s'entraîner dans les parages.


	22. Jour 22

**C'est bientôt Noël et pour attendre ces festivités, le groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur organise un calendrier de l'Avent. Je posterai aussi certains jours des originaux mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Jour 22  
**

* * *

Thranduil avait regardé son fils une dernière fois avant que sa patrouille ne disparaisse de l'horizon. Ce jour-là, était plus inquiétant que les autres jours car c'était le plus court de l'année et il faisait presque nuit quand la patrouille partit.

Le roi avait eu une drôle de sensation quand son fils et son ami avaient quitté le palais. Ses sens ne mentaient jamais, aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour pour laisser son fils faire sa première patrouille depuis sa capture par les orcs. Finalement, ce n'était vraiment pas un jour pour sortir hors du palais car leur ennemis les attendaient toujours au tournant. Bien que les elfes avaient une vue qui leur permettaient de voir de loin et dans l'obscurité, ils ne voyaient pas toujours les embuscades tendus par leur ennemis et c'est ce qui inquiétait le Roi.

Si son fils retombait dans une embuscade et qu'il mourrait, il ne s'en remettrait jamais comme il n'accepterai jamais vraiment le décès de sa bien-aimé femme. Thranduil ne devait pas penser au pire, il avait vu les talents de son fils au combat- s'il pouvait appeler cela un talent- et en plus son fils ne se laisserait pas mourir aussi facilement que cela. Ces pensées calmèrent un peu le roi qui finit par regagner son bureau.

* * *

Gilfinduin ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans cette foret car il sentait l'aura de nombreuses forces tout aussi obscures que terrifiantes. Le bois dégageait la peur des animaux qui se terraient ou fuyaient leurs habitats car les descendantes d'Ugoliant ou les orcs n'étaient pas très loin.

Le jeune elfe n'entendait que le silence ce qui était assez inhabituel pour un lieu pareil où même si on était en plein hiver. Les elfes se tendirent et même si la patrouille était silencieuse, les soldats redoublèrent d'efforts pour ne laisser passer aucun bruit tout en écoutant attentivement leur sombre lieu de vie. Le jeune elfe s'était tendu inconsciemment et préparé à tomber dans une embuscade bien qu'autour d'eux tout semblait calme. Il fallait toujours se méfier car les orcs sont tous sauf des enfants de cœur et leur bataille favori était celle qui consistait à attaquer par derrière leurs adversaires. Les animaux montraient aussi que quelques ne tournaient pas même si pour l'instant les elfes ne connaissaient pas le danger qui les menaçaient.

* * *

Un goût amer envahissait la bouche de Legolas, il ne voyait certes aucun ennemi et tant mieux mais son instinct lui disait que ce moment n'allait pas durer. Il prit ses lames en mains car rien ne pourra le détourner de son objectif, que toute la patrouille rentre vivante et qu'aucun nom ne soit ajouté dans la Salle.

Il sentait dans le vent, une odeur de torture et de haine qui lui glaçait le sang. Il connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment, peut-être qu'il avait un objectif trop ambitieux. Tout le monde ne pourra pas survivre, les orcs étaient sans doute très nombreux pour que leur odeur parviennent jusqu'à Legolas. A peine, eut-il le temps les autres de sa patrouille de se mettre en garde que les orcs attaquèrent la troupe d'elfes. Ils étaient nombreux et bien entraînés et en face il n'y avait qu'une petite poignée d'elfes seulement ces elfes voulaient vivre et pour cela, ils allaient se battre a fond.


	23. Jour 23

**C'est bientôt Noël et pour attendre ces festivités, le groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur organise un calendrier de l'Avent. Je posterai aussi certains jours des originaux mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas **

**C'est le dernier chapitre de ma mini-fic du calendrier x) j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Jour 23**

* * *

Les orcs avait attaqués de toute part et les elfes avaient été dans une très mauvaise position. Leur ennemis les avaient obligés de reculer et afin de protéger leur arrières la troupe avait formés un cercle. Ils avaient été pris d'assaut de toute part, ils n'en restaient pas moins dangereux.

Legolas fauchait les orcs comme on faucherait du foin. Avec ses sabres d'argent appartenant à sa mère, il avait l'impression qu'il se battait avec sa mère ses cotés et que cette fois-ci, ils allaient vaincre et sans un survivant orc.

Le manque d'attention pouvait être fatal et malheureusement un des elfe mourut de cette faute. Le plus jeune du groupe avait oublié de protéger ses arrières et il l'avait payé de sa vie malgré les efforts de Gilfinduin et de Legolas pour le protéger et par la suite de le sauver. Le jeune elfe avait été entraîné par l'oublié des orcs et sa disparition avait ébranlé son maître.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Gilfinduin, il aimait tout ses élèves et voir la mort de l'un d'entre eux ne pouvait que le bouleverser. Cette disparition si soudaine fit qu'il perdu le contact avec la réalité, oubliant le combat qui faisait rage. Il avait échouer à protéger ses élèves, de bien préparer ses élèves à la dure réalité qu'était la guerre. Il avait perdu beaucoup à cause de ces maudits orcs.

Il fallut que Legolas le ramène brusquement en le poussant afin qu'il évite un vilain coup d'épée qui avait sûrement un poison sur la lame vu sa couleur peu habituel pour une épée surtout quand elle était un peu rouillé. Le prince avait appuyé avec force l'épaule du maître, tout en essayant de le protéger des attaques imprévisibles des derniers orcs qui n'avait ni fuit ni n'avait été tué.

Gilfinduin avait le cœur brisé et quand il se releva, son bras vengeur abatis les dernières résistances des orcs. Ces derniers avaient tout détruit, aucun ne méritait pas le pardon des elfes.

* * *

_Maman voila un long moment que je suis parti_

_Voilà maman c'est quelques mots tristes _

_Maman tu me manques tant ! _

Il avait jeté ces mots sur un vulgaire papier, cela faisait un an qu'il avait vu sa mère dans les cavernes et il repensait souvent à elle. Sans qu'il puisse savoir si ce qu'il avait vécu n'était qu'un rêve ou c'était bien la vérité.

Il avait encore plus envie de connaître les autres elfes afin de ne pas partir seul en mission mais surtout de former des amitiés durables. En effet, Legolas avait une peur viscérale de se retrouver sans personne de confiance a ses cotés. Pour éviter ce problème, il est devenu amis avec tout le monde et tout le monde est triste si sa présence ainsi que celui de Gilfinduin venait à manquer.

Legolas réfléchit sur son bureau, un instant à l'année qui venait de s'écouler avec ses hauts et ses bas et la promesse d'une année suivante pleine vie et de surprise.


	24. Jour 24

**Voila Noel! Pfoui c'était pas si simple ce petit calendrier! Sinon j'espère que vous aimerez ce dernier petit écrit**

**Joyeux Noël et bonne fêtes**

**Lulu**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Jour 24**

* * *

Par un beau jour de décembre, Naoto était sorti faire quelques courses, il avait bien le droit de se reposer parce qu'il avait sauvé le Japon d'un séisme dévastateur. Il avait réussi à se faire de magnifique hématome partout sur son corps et son pouvoir avait gagné soudainement en puissance ce qui le perturbait un peu. En effet, il avait l'impression qu'à la moindre frustration, il allait détruire tout ce qui l'entourait or c'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus après la perte de son frère. Il soupira, c'était bientôt Noël et cette fois-ci Naoya allait peut-être passé le réveillon avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Ce qui le rendait assez mélancolique.

Les chants de Noël ne le rendait pas plus heureux et c'était même le contraire, il avait l'impression que son monde et sa famille l'avait laissé comme ses parents et tout cela à cause de ses maudits pouvoirs. Il souffla et le froid air décembre autour de lui transformait son souffle en vapeur. Il aurait aimé que son feu intérieur ranimé malheureusement son coeur était aussi froid que l'air autour de lui.

Il entra dans un magasin et acheta un cadeau pour son frère. Il fit faire des papiers cadeaux afin d'aider des projets et rentra chez lui. Il cacha le cadeau sous son lit quand il sortit, il vit un grand sapin de Noël. Son petit frère l'avait acheté pour l'occasion. Tout fier, il proposa de le décorer ensemble ce que Naoto accepta avec joie.

Naoya avait accroché partout des petits grelots sur le sapin tandis que Naoto lui accrochait des guirlandes sur le même sapin. Il avait réussi à décorer l'arbre de Noël avec même une guirlande électrique sans s'énerver, ce qui était très difficile car les fils et les petites diodes s'entre-mêlaient sans cesse.

Ces préparatifs de Noël avaient permis aux frères de se rapprochés car depuis quelques temps, Naoto et Naoya ne se voyaient plus tellement ce qui les rendait un peu mélancolique au fond. Chacun avait l'impression que son cœur était déchiré mais ce moment de complicité leur faisait du bien.

Le soir, ils partagèrent un délicieux repas constitué de riz au soja mais qu'importe, Naoto aimait être et manger avec son petit frère. Ce qui permit de discuter et Naoya fit comprendre à son frère qu'il était la plus importante personne au monde pour lui et que ça ne changerait pas. Il allait donc passait son reveillon avec lui. Naoto avait souri et fut soulagé de l'entendre dire cela car il avait pris ses distances avec cette montée en puissance de ses pouvoirs ainsi il pensait que les relations avec son frère en avait pâti mais pour son plus grand bonheur ce n'était pas le cas.

Lorsqu'il fallut se coucher, les deux frères s'enlacèrent comme si tout allait s'écrouler. Le plus grand avait si absent qu'il avait été difficile pour le plus petit d'accepter ce constat. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps ne comptant même plus la durée de leur étreinte et se couchèrent que lorsque la fatigue se fit sentir plus intensément. Après savoir souhaité une bonne nuit, les deux frères s'endormirent en vitesse éclair.

Le lendemain, les deux frères faisaient les courses pour Noël et le jour de l'an. Ils passèrent devant le rayon alcool et réfléchirent deux secondes pour savoir s'ils ne prenaient de Champagne pour l'occasion. Seulement, ils se rappelèrent qu'ils ne tenaient pas l'alcool car ils n'avaient jamais vraiment bu d'alcool auparavant. En plus, avec leurs pouvoirs psychiques, ils avaient au bout d'un petit verre, l'alcool joyeux et chantaient comme jamais. Ils ne tenaient vraiment pas et même pire ils avaient très souvent un mal de crane intenses et découvraient souvent avec horreur les aventures de la nuit ect…

Alors, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de passer devant ce rayon et ne rien acheter tout en continuant leur achat.

Une fois rentré, Naoya partit cherché quelque chose dans sa chambre laissant ainsi son frère rangé tout seul les courses.

Naoya avait acheté pour l'occasion de la décoration du sapin, deux magnifiques pulls de Noël. Naoto avait eu un pull avec un cerf et un pingouin qui se tenaient par ce qu'on pourrait prendre pour des épaules, aux oreilles du cerf il y avait des grelots qui sonnaient quand on bougeait. A la vue de son grand frère Naoya ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Il avait l'air si maladroit avec son pull, ce style ne lui ressemblait pas mais surtout ça ne lui allait pas physiquement.

Intérieurement, Naoto se disait que ce pull était particulièrement désagréable et moche. Il aurait aimé changer de vêtements mais il ne voulait blesser son petit frère.

C'était aussi ça Noël, ne pas de quand vous trouviez vos cadeaux particulièrement pas à votre goût.

What do you want to do ?

New mailCopy


End file.
